


Three Things John Watson Hides in the Flat before Leaving for a Medical Conference

by nickelsandcoats



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsandcoats/pseuds/nickelsandcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cycle Three, Round Two bonus challenge at <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/thegameison_sh">thegameison_sh</a>: create something about holiday preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things John Watson Hides in the Flat before Leaving for a Medical Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Три вещи, которые Джон Ватсон прячет в квартире перед отъездом на медицинскую конференцию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255480) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Little_Unicorn translated this story into Russian! You can read it at the translated works link above, or you can read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6021575

**Three Things John Watson Hides in the Flat before Leaving for a Medical Conference:**

1\. One hundred and sixty-three sticky notes with a cryptic word on each. (Sherlock will find them and struggle for hours to make sense of the message. Eventually, hours later, he will text John and ask what they mean. John will not tell him that they don’t mean anything⎯it was just something to keep him occupied and hopefully, distract him from the fact that John was gone.)

2\. A picture of himself from his time in Afghanistan. (One that Sherlock has never seen, and when Sherlock finds it, he will send a reciprocal picture text just as John’s sitting down for a seminar on the treatment of urinary tract infections. John ends up leaving the seminar just as quickly as he arrived and goes to sext Sherlock in the loo.)

3\. A cassette tape with a recording of him detailing all of the things he was going to do to Sherlock once he returned home. (Sherlock rang him after he’d listened to the tape. Thankfully, John was in his hotel room so he could wank as Sherlock’s voice rumbled in his ear as the detective told him how much he would enjoy everything John had put on the tape.)

**And One Thing Sherlock Hides in John’s Suitcase before He Leaves:**

1\. An mp3 player with earbuds. The only songs on it are the songs Sherlock plays to lull John back to sleep when the doctor has a nightmare. (John listens to it each night, feeling a pang when he realises just what songs these are and loves Sherlock all the more for ensuring that he slept well in a strange bed in a strange city.)


End file.
